


Under the Influence

by DisenchantedHelena



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone's sh o o k, Gen, He's very confuse, Identity Reveal, Peter is drugged, This has been revised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisenchantedHelena/pseuds/DisenchantedHelena
Summary: Peter gets drugged and admits more than he wanted to.





	1. Drugged Up

Peter Parker was extremely high on pain medications, his torso wrapped in thick bandages. His eyes were half-lidded, eyes hazy. There was a dopey grin on his face as Tony ran his fingers through his hair, eyes focused on his Starkpad, casually swiping through emails and ignored work he'd leave for Pepper to do later. Peter hummed softly, leaning further into Tony's touch. It felt nice. His eyes suddenly shot fully open, his eyes having a spark of a bad idea. Tony glanced over, realizing that he had The Look in his eyes. "Peter, no." 

"Pet'r yis!" He replied, sitting up and swaying, grinning brightly. "Guys, guys," he tried to stand, only to do an odd slide off of the couch, half-way caught by Tony and dragged back up onto the cushions. He glanced over at an amused looking Sam, Steve, and Natasha. "I'm Sp'der-Man!" He squeaked, grinning brightly. Tony paled, quickly tensing. Peter's whine broke him out of his panicked state, and he continued running his fingers through the teen's hair.

Tony laughed, a shrill, fake type of laugh. "Good one Pete!" He replied, trying to clamp a hand over the squirming teenager's mouth, but with how Peter was quickly squiggling away from his grasp, it was near impossible. The others were chuckling, clearly finding this a silly 'hey the teenager is high on pain meds and thinks he's Spider-Man, cute!' moment, not a 'this teenager is high on pain meds and giving away his secret identity!'. Hopefully Peter quickly forgot about this. "Nu! I actually ammmmm! W'tch!" He quickly pressed down on his webshooter, connecting a quick string of artificial webbing to the wall. Everyone's eyes widened. 

"Goddamnit," Tony muttered, rubbing his temple. "What the hell?!" Steve squeaked, eyes wide as he stared at the wall. His face was drained of color as it quickly turned from the wall, to Peter and Tony, to the others, then it repeated a few times. "Tony-!" He gestured rapidly towards the web fluid, then the pain med high teen, then the web fluid. Tony smiled weakly, shrugging a tiny bit. 

"First, language," Steve scowled at Natasha as she spoke. That'd been years ago and yet they still brought it up whenever he swore! "Second, Stark, you have one minute to explain yourself." Tony glanced over. He was clearly considering arguing, but the glare Natasha sent him made him relent. "Kid got powers, saw his uncle die, swung around in a hoodie for a bit, I made him a suit, we all fought in the Civil War, I watched out for him for a bit, and now we're here."

"Mr. Stark! Y'u forgot the part where...my Homecoming date's dad dropped a building on me..." he slurred tiredly. Tony quickly whipped around to face him, eyes wide behind his sunglasses. "I'm sorry, _what?!_ " Peter was already asleep, a peaceful look on his face. Tony sighed. He'd be questioning the teen about that tomorrow for sure.


	2. Oh shit-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What did I admit?"
> 
> "Everyone knows you're Spider-Man."
> 
> "Shit-"
> 
> "Also when did a bUILDING FALL ON YOU?!" 
> 
> "Double shit-"

Peter awoke to what he felt like a hangover would feel like. Not that he'd ever had a hangover, being only seventeen. But every account of one he'd heard of definitely felt how he felt right now. He wasn't in pain, though. He supposed feeling a bit hungover was better than being in pain. He reminded himself to thank Dr. Banner for the pain meds later, when his legs didn't feel like jello. His eyes opened and he quickly glanced over at Tony. "What'd I admit to?" He asked, voice somewhat scratchy from sleep. 

"Pretty much that you're Spider-Man. Only to Steve, Nat, and Sam, though." Tony replied, he was once again working on something on his Starkpad, eyes hidden behind sunglasses. Peter relaxed slightly. "Oh, that's..not so bad. Thought it'd be wor-" Tony held up a hand, cutting off his relieved speech. 

"Also," Tony slowly turned, the type of way where Peter felt like sinking into the couch and never coming out, "when the actual _FUCK_ did a building fall on you?!" Peter paused, eyes wide and face pale. He didn't remember telling them about Homecoming! He quietly cursed high him. He was perfectly content with leaving that in the past, ignoring it until it was forced to go away.

"Homecoming. It was some time after the ferry." He admitted. Some of it was a blur, but he could still feel cold concrete crushing down on him, water leaking onto his clothes and dust invading his lungs whenever he had nightmares that weren't about Ben dying. "You didn't have the suit." Tony whispered, brow furrowing. "You were in that fucking pajama suit and you got trapped under a building-!" Peter put his hands up, trying to calm the billionaire down. 

"Yeah, I didn't have the suit," he admitted, "but I got out perfectly fine physically!" Tony seemed to pause at the physically part, but he decided to let it go for now, simply dragging the teen into a hug. 

"Petey?"

"Yeah?" 

"We're talking about the mentally part of that later." 

"I know."


End file.
